The Battle of Betazed
| Pages = 263 | Year = 2374 | ISBN = 074343434X }} An untold tale of the Dominion War. -- Troi must find a way to free her home from occupation and war crimes without resorting to a reprehensible weapon: Betazoids' own minds. Summary ;From the book jacket : In the darkest hours of the Dominion War, as the Federation's downfall seemed ever more certain, Jem'Hadar and Cardassian forces conquered Betazed, the homeworld of Deanna Troi. Their victory sent shock waves through the Alpha Quadrant, and put the Dominion within striking distance of Vulcan, Andor, Tellar – and possibly Earth itself. :''To secure their position in the very heart of the Federation, the Cardassians begin constructing space station Sentok Nor in orbit of Betazed. The station is to serve as both the seat of the Dominion occupation and the site of horrific experiments by Cardassia's foremost exobiologist, the infamous Dr. Crell Moset. :''With Starfleet's forces spread too thinly in the ongoing struggle to retake Betazed outright, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS ''Enterprise]] along with some old and new friends, is deployed to carry out a dangerous and desperate plan. But no matter what the outcome, the consequences could alter Betazed irrevocably, forcing Deanna Troi to choose between her world's survival and its very soul. A battle in which the Betazoids liberated their planet from the Dominion and Cardassian oppressors. During this battle, Crell Moset pulled many from their homes to Sentok Nor for experiments and labor. The leader of the resistance was Lwaxana Troi, of the Fifth House of Betazed. Though it took many lives and a lot of time, the Betazoids won the battle via invasive telepathic means. Deanna Troi also participated and stayed strong throughout the whole ordeal, when even full Betazoids died from the mental strain. The Betazoids needed help from Hent Tevren, a Betazoid serial killer, who used ancient psionic techniques to murder. Quotes *Riker nodded toward the PADD. "Who'd you say you got those codes from again?" :"Fellow I know on DS9," O'Brien said absently. "The guy who fixes my pants." Background * According to the historian's note, this novel takes place approximately two months after and a few months before the events of . * Betazed fell to the Dominion in . * According to this book, Lwaxana Troi's long time aide, Mr. Homn was killed by the Dominion. The story of his death is told in the short story "Tales of the Dominion War#The Ceremony of Innocence is Drowned". Characters ;Deanna Troi : Enterprise-E counselor. ;Elias Vaughn : Elias Vaughn played a large part in the Battle of Betazed. He and Starfleet devised a plan to get Hent Tevren so he could help them kill with their minds. He was aided by Deanna Troi, Beverly Crusher, and Data. He was a good friend of Deanna's father Ian Andrew Troi and was the one who told Lwaxana Troi that her husband died. Ian Andrew Troi saved his life and he said to Deanna Troi: "I'm sorry, Deanna," he said quietly. "Your father was a good friend to me. He saved my life once, and I'd have given anything to do the same for him. I know that doesn't change the fact that I went home from the last mission, and he didn't." (pg 78) ::Vaughn appears next in Pocket DS9: ''Avatar, Book One.'' ;Crell Moset ; Gul Lemec ;Hent Tevren: Betazoid serial killer, a psychopath who thrills in the sensation of killing slowly with no weapon but his own mind. It is an agonizing death which is sort of an extreme form of the process of telepathic rape. ;Jean-Luc Picard : Enterprise-E captain. ; William T. Riker ; Data ; Geordi La Forge ;Beverly Crusher : Enterprise-E CMO. ; Worf ; Miles O'Brien References ;Sentok Nor : Sentok Nor was a Cardassian space station, similar in design to Deep Space 9, that was placed in orbit of Betazed during the Dominion occupation of that world in 2374. Timeline * 2373 * 2374 External link * Battle of Betazed, The cs:The Battle of Betazed de:Die Rache des Dominion